Wounds Bandaids Don't Heal
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Time heals wounds of the past. Hinata has hope and right now that's all she has. Some how can she help her family that wounds can be healed? Neji is her responsible for her can he break her spirit? Or let her heal his heart?
1. Everyday Seems The Same

Disclaimer:

This is my own story and I don't own Naruto but wish I did! Then I'd be like OWNED! But that will never happen! Oh and I don't own the characters of Naruto either. But I did make up some new ones to help my story. And this is my story and views for all Naruto fans to enjoy. And this is my first story so all reviews are welcome good and bad. Please be nice though. : ( If you also have ideas to help my story along I'd love to hear them and will consider them. I'll even even write your name to acknowledge them. I don't steal ideas. Stealing is so wrong. So so so so wrong: )

Anyways!

This is about a family that has been split apart and still has it's problems that seem to be getting better. The Hyuuga's.

Wounds Band-aids Don't Heal

Chapter 1 : Everyday Seems The Same

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms and back. The morning sunlight was peeking behind her curtains.She glanced up at her alarm clock and it read 6:45. "Oh no not again, I'm late!" She jumped out of bed and ran around her room to find her clothes and training gear. She jumped into the shower, then got dressed really fast. She gave herself the once over in the mirror before running to the dinning room. On the way she saw Neji. He only glared at her. It sent chills down her spine everytime. It made her sad to know how much he hated her. In front of her father he was nice to her but when they had to be alone, he changed back to his hateful self. She almost crashed into the door frame, Neji set her off into her own little world again. She managed to regain her her footing right before she was in the presents of her family. She blushed and looked down to the floor hands folded shyly.

Hinata: Sorry father for being late. I promise to be more punctual in the future.

He looked up at her and gave a stone cold stare that could out do Neji's this morning. He stood up from his seat and sighed

Hiashi: This is the 5 th time you have been late for breakfast. Your breakfast is served to you at 7:00 sharp Hinata. It has been for the last 14 years of your life! Why is it now that you are suddenly late? Maybe you just need more attention.

He looked up at the guard by the door

Hiashi: Go find Neji, I wish to speak with him.

The guard nodded and went to go find him. Hinata still stood with her feet glued to the ground aswell as her stare.

Hiashi: Take your seat Hinata. There's no point in you standing there to be in everyone's way.

She only nodded and took her seat right across from her little sister Hanabi. Who her father like alot more than her. Her father was training her himself. He had once done so with her, but gave up on her because to him she was useless. He even said to everyone that she is no use to the

clan. But she was born first so that meant she was supposed to gain the title if her father died. But it didn't look to good for her. There had been times in her clan where people from the main house hold were forced to be demoted into the branch family and become a slave. The worst part was they were branded like the rest of them. She looked at her omelet and just poked at it. She had no appetite this morning she just wanted to leave and find her friends to train with. Just then Neji walked in. He bowed down as a sign of respect.

Neji : You wished to see me Lord Hiashi?

Hiashi: Yes I did. Did you know that Hinata has been late for breakfast 5 times?

Neji: I was aware today Lord Hiashi, as for the other times I was not.

Hiashi: Neji since the day you were born your only duty was to protect Lady Hinata. If she is late that means your not doing your job of caring for her! She must be on time! If she is late one more time both of you will be severely punished for your actions! Do I make myself clear??!!

Hinata:Yes Father

Neji: Yes Lord Hiashi. I will make sure she is always on time from now on. Sorry for the incompetence, It will not happen again, I assure you.

Hiashi: I give you permission to do what ever it takes to get her to places on time no judgment or questions will be asked.

Neji : Yes Lord Hiashi

Neji turned and left the room. She glanced up at her father who seemed to have a smirk on his face. She felt like crying at the moment. Had her father just give Neji permission to do what he pleased with her? Her sister kicked her shoe into her leg from underneath the table. Still shocked at what just happened she looked at her sister who was giving her a wicked smile. She gulped air then looked away. Her sister sometimes hated her as much as her dad. But Hinata never blamed her, she grew up with that. You learn what you see and act how others act. She stood up and looked at the table and turned to walk away. Her father stood up angrily.

Hiashi: Did I say you can leave? Where do you think your going?

Hinata just stood there looking up at him with fear. She was frozen. Her father had never had any patients for her at all, ever. In a second he was right in front of her with his hand raised. She tried to duck but was to late and received a back hand so hard she fell to the ground. She didn't make a sound nor did she move.Hiashi stood over her angrily and kicked her in the ribs. She didn't cry out but just squeaked quietly. She rolled away from him and didn't bother to look up as he was going to leave the room.

Hiashi: You have no place in this branch of the family, your too weak and not able to help your self or others. We will see if your ready to fend for yourself soon. If not may Buddha have mercy on your soul. With that he left the room. Hinata got up slowly. her eyes glued to the floor not able to look up at all.

Hanabi: Hinata you should really be careful you know how much Neji hates you. He is now looking for any reason to get back at you because of what father said. Even now I bet he's plotting some way to get you!

Hinata looked over at her sister and then back at the floor. She sighed still short of breath.

Hinata: Thank you for your concern Hanabi. Have a good day. Please do well with your training.

Sometimes her sister did care about her and sometimes she didn't. This is one of those times she did. She always tried to out shine Hinata in front of anyone. And it worked with Hinata's quiet and shy behavior she never argued or stuck up for herself. This always angered her father.

Everything about her angered her father. She gave Hanabi a weak smile and left the room. She rubbed her face where the hand print was still visible. She looked at the ground when walking by a group of people who were from the side branch family but all jounin and superiors, including

Neji. They all stopped talking and looked at her when she walked by them. It made her nervous and she tried to walk faster but limped a bit because of the kick to the ribs. she just wanted out of the house so bad. She went to her room to go get her training gear. It may only be 7:30 in the morning but Kiba would be awake. She would go hang around with him until Kurenai sensei would want to meet with them. His family was nice to be around even though his mom was just as hyper as Kiba. She smiled to herself and remembered the day she first met his mom and some of his cousins. She was so terrified she couldn't even talk for 20 minutes. She stood there shaking. Kiba thought she was going to pass out at one point. Well the family still teases her about that. The Inuzuka clan is known for it's wild and animal like ways. But they were still caring people. She gathered up her things and left her room. She peeked down the hall to make sure she wouldn't run into anyone on her way out. Once all was clear she jogged to the main door. She reached for the handle and it opened by it self she gasped only to come face to face with Neji. She bumped into him by accident. He pushed her back with a shove that made her land on her butt.

Neji: Watch where your going loser!

Hinata: I-I-I'm-m-m I'm-m s-s-sorry...

Neji: Shut up Hinata! You are so useless and stupid. Your not even worth listening too! Listen to your self you sound like a broken record the way you talk. If you can't speak normally do everyone a favor and don't speak at all!

She stood up and kept her eyes to the ground.

Hinata:Y-yes Neji

Neji: Your so hopeless get out of my way!

He shoved her but she managed to keep her balance this time.

Neji:Supper is ready at 6:00 sharp if you are not there on time your fate will belong to me got it?!

She nodded and turned to look at him. He grabbed her arm which caught her totally by surprise. She cried out and raised her arm to protect herself from what ever was going to happen, but he was faster and caught that arm too. She tried to pull away but couldn't, she was too scared to do anything but cry. His face was 2 inches from hers. He growled. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Neji: If I get punished because your not on time I will beat you so bad you'll end up needing the emergency ward! I can do anything to you no questions asked! Do you know what that means? Your life is now in my hands Hinata. You'll do as I say from now on. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't. This is your only warning.

She only nodded. He let her go and turned away going down the hall. Her eyes followed him as he went to go meet two other family members to go train. Even though they had seen the whole thing they didn't interfere. All three went off like nothing just happened at all. She put on her shoes

slowly and walked out the door. As she was going down the stairs she looked up to see her father coming towards her. Why? Today was not her day at all it seemed. She stopped and lowered her head as a sign of respect. Her father was walking and talking to two of his personal advisor's. Her father ignored her totally. As if she was invisible. It hurt but it was better that way. One of the advisor's stopped and smiled

Gage:Well good morning Lady Hinata! I see your on your way train.

She smiled shyly and nodded.

Gage: Good for you! The early bird aways catches the worm I always say. We'll see you at supper tonight you do your best out there and train hard okay?

She smiled and nodded. He was so nice to her always. She was glad he would join them for supper then there wouldn't be so much silence. She ran to the gate but smiled and waved at him before leaving the compound. On to Kiba's house. It was a bit far but she enjoyed the walk. The village was still quiet. Mostly ninja were up and ready to go at this time. She wished this morning never happened at all. Why does her family have to be so different? She looked up at the clear blue sky. Maybe if she tried harder to please her family they would be nicer to her. She smiled she was going to try harder. Even though she said this to herself everytime she had a bad day she still believed she could try harder to make them like her more. It never really worked out that way. But sometimes hope is all you have to keep you going.

Chapter 2: Puppy Dog Tails

Breakfast at Kiba's house with 3 of his cousins! Next chapters will be longer I promise!

See what it's like to be at the Inuzuka household while 3 rowdy cousins are staying there to take the Chunin exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm not good with making up names so so help please. Please! Pretty please: )

Sorry about the writing I have no idea what happened while I was saving I'm asking my brother to help me out.It was normal but then changed and won't go back to the way it was!AHHHH technology hates me! So please be patient until he can. Remember please be kind and review!


	2. Puppy Dog Tails

**Wounds Band-aids Don't Heal**

Chapter 2: Puppy Dog Tails

Hinata stopped for one moment and looked down the long drive way. From where she was standing she could actually hear the noise of the Inuzuka house. It seemed alot louder than usual. She walked slowly up towards the house. Dogs barked and puppies whinned as she approached the house. Even before she got to the door 5 dogs were sniffing and licking her hands including Akumaru. She walked on to the porch when the front door slammed open and she was almost ran over by two large guys who were coming full force. She ducked and covered her head before they collided. But then was grabbed from behind by some one and swung around causing her to cry out in shock. The person ran inside the house carrying her around the waist, and her back to their front so she couldn't see their face. They stopped in the kitchen.

Danon: Hey look what I found wandering around can I keep her?

Tsume: Put her down Danon and no you can't unless you want to face the whole Hyuuga clan.

Danon put her down. Hinata blushed deep red.

Danon: Aawww but she was all alone.

Raze: Your always alone and nobody's ever asked if they can keep you!

Danon: Shut up! So your Kiba's right?

All Hinata could do was blush at his words. Tsume was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading some documents. she smiled at Hinata.

Tsume: Yah she's in Kiba's squad so she'd off limits to any of you. Come and have a seat Hinata Kiba's just in the shower and will be done any minute. These are my nephews Raze, Danon and Talon. They are trying out for the chunin exams and will be staying with us for 2 more weeks. so you should expect this for a while longer.

Hinata nodded. Tsume and Hana, Kiba's older sister, were used to her whole quiet, shy behavior. But both really liked her and thought she was the sweetest girl on the planet. Everyone always had a soft spot for her. Hana put a glass of milk in front of her and a plate with 4 pancakes. Hinata looked up and smiled.

Hinata: Th-thank y-you b-but..

Hana: Just eat Hinata you look frail how are you supposed to train if you don't have enough energy.

Hinata: Bu-but...

Hana: Eat Hinata!

Raze: She looks fine to me oh yah!

Danon: Shut up Raze I saw her first so back off!

Talon: She's Kiba's remember so both of you can just back off!

Raze: What do you know anyways? She's in his squad not his girlfriend so that makes her fair game!

Hana: She's not a prize to be won you losers! Leave her alone don't you have to be somewhere soon?

Talon: Yah losers!

Tsume:THAT'S Enough from all of you! Go outside and feed your dogs so that there ready to leave when you are now!

Raze: Yes aunt Tsume. Hinata want to do something later?

Tsume rolled her eyes. Kiba came running down stairs and stopped when he saw Hinata. He smiled. Talon and Danon went outside but started to throw around Kiba's shoes to play with the dogs.

Kiba:Hey Hinata what are you doing here so early? Hey Talon!!!

Kiba ran outside and started to wrestle around with Talon and Danon it looked serious from far away. All the punching,biting scratching and kicking. Hinata , Hana and Tsume all stood up to watch the fight but both ladies didn't bother to intervene. Hinata looked worried. Why are they doing that if their a close family? Hana caught sight of her worried expression.

Hana: Don't worry they always do this. If your here later they will be doing it again. They fight over everything.

Hinata nodded. she sat back down and noticed that Raze was sitting really close to her and staring straight at her. She blushed again.

Raze: You are so cute when you do that. You and I should really do something later you know like go for a walk and hold hands and stuff like that so do you want to?

Kiba came into the kitchen with one slobbery wet shoe in his hand.

Kiba: No she doesn't want to go out with you Raze. She has alot more brains than you think.

Raze shrugged his shoulders.

Raze: I believe she can speak for herself.

Kiba: Shut up Raze.

Tsume: Well I'm off I have to send these documents out before I leave this morning. I should be home tomorrow night. So good luck Hana but I will understand if I come back and one of them is dead. I won't hold it against you.

She turned to all four boys who were now in the kitchen.

Tsume: You will obey Hana and do as she asks or she'll kick your ass. And I'll kick your ass when I get back! And then I'll tell your parents and they will kick your asses as well. Get the picture? Raze your on washing the dishes, Talon hanging the laundry, Danon cleaning out the kennels and Kiba keeping the kitchen clean. This place better be in one piece when I get back! And Hana better be sane and Hinata better be single!

With that she picked her bag and waved good bye. The boys all said good bye. All the boys looked similar to each other. All had the dark hair brown to black coloring, face tattoo's, the Inuzuka dog eyes and wild unruly hair. You could sure tell that they were related. And not to mention the wild nature. Talon walked over to Hinata.

Talon: So aunt Tsume said you still better be single so you are single then right?

Kiba: Will you knock it off idiot! Just because she's single doesn't mean you have to harass her! She's my friend so if you bug her your bugging me. And right now you are bugging me!

Talon: Chill cuz! You get to see her everyday so your used to it. I only get to see her when I'm here and she is hot look at her! You can't tell me she doesn't make you smile.

Hana: Aahhh Hinata tell the three stooges your not interested so that they'll leave you alone please!

Hinata was still blushing, not knowing what really to say to anyone.

Kiba: You okay Hinata you haven't said a word to me since I saw you this morning. Your not going to faint are you?

Raze: Hey she hasn't said a word at all this morning. I know I was around her the whole time!

Hana: That's probably why! Give her room she'd not used to being around so many wild baboons hitting on her at once!

Talon: Well she should because she knows she all that and then some right Hinata?

She was in the middle of a bite of pancake and choked on it. As she coughed Kiba hit her back trying to help her.

Kiba: Go do your chores! look you just wounded my team mate.

Raze: Don't worry Hinata I like you even if your wounded you can be on my team!

Kiba: THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!

Once more another fight broke out but this time inside the house. It went from crazy to chaotic. All four boys running, wrestling and doing everything all at once. They were all going so fast that it was hard to keep track of who was doing what and who was against who. It was an Inuzuka free for all. Talon grabbed Hinata's plate and threw it at Raze who ended up covered in food. He jumped over the table and almost hit Hinata off of her chair. Kiba was thrown out the front door by Danon only to be returned the favor by being tackled by Talon. Then Kiba came back full force from outside with 6 dogs on his tail ready to fight also. Hana grabbed Raze by his collar and growled in his face, he stopped immediately, scared shitless of her. She then whistled for her three nin-dogs to help her out. She didn't let go of Raze but held him still. Kiba saw his older sisters dogs and stopped right away. He knew he'd get it if he didn't listen to Hana. Talon was tackled by Hana's lead dog and the dog grabbed the back of his neck hard. Talon knew he had to submit or risk being bitten harder. Danon stopped and sat down by Hinata.

Danon: Sorry you okay Hinata?

She just sat there still not knowing what to say to him.

Hana: Boys chores now before I kill one of you or maybe all of you! Go now!

She growled low and firmly. They all obeyed her without question. Raze started to gather the dishes and 2 dogs followed him trying to eat the food off of his clothes. Kiba picked up the chairs that had fallen over during the fight. The other two headed outside. Hana watched all of them for a couple of minutes to make sure they were doing what they were told to do by her mom. She went to her office to start on some work when everything calmed down back to so called normal. Kiba was still cleaning up the mess they made.

Hinata: Kiba why do you fight so much with your cousins if you are close family? You do care for each other right?

Kiba: Of course we do. Maybe it's just a guy thing or maybe just an Inuzuka thing. We just like to play fight and wrestle each other. We don't really try to kill or hurt each other. We know it's all for fun and don't take it seriously. We just like to settle things our way and this just is our way. But it's safer if we did it outside huh?

Hinata: Yah it would be a lot safer and a whole lot cleaner.

She pointed to the spot where the plate bounced off of Raze. Syrup had dripped down the wall. They both laughed.

Kiba: Hinata why are you here so early anyways?

She looked down at the table remembering this morning all over again in her her head. Kiba noticed she looked sad.

Kiba: You okay Hinata? I don't mind you here early you know that . Did something happen again this morning?

He looked concerned. She knew he cared alot for her and would be there if anything happened. She just sighed.

Hinata:Well my morning could of been better. But I'm okay. Just a disagreement with my father again. Neji is now supposed to be my time keeper. He doesn't't like me but you know that.

Kiba growled at her words. Neji yah he knew all about the families problems. Hinata told him things privately when she needed help or advice on her problems. He didn't like Neji or the way her family treated her most of the time. It was true she showed up early if she had a bad early start to her day. He just wondered why she liked to be over at his house? Not that it bothered him he liked having her around but his family was the total opposite of hers and she was so quiet here.

Kiba : He didn't hurt you did he?

Hinata: No. I'm not hurt.

Kiba: Good if he does hurt you just tell me I'll deal with him. Hinata?

Hinata:Yay

Kiba: Don't let him get you down your too good of a person. You deserve the best.

She looked down at the table but smiled. Even though Kiba was rough on the outside he still knew how to make her fell better.

Hinata:Thank you Kiba.

Kiba: Anytime. You still hungry? I haven't eaten yet and your meal is all over the place want anything?

Hinata shook her head no, but Kiba brought her some more food anyways. They ate and chatted. Half way through the meal the other three joined in to the conversation. Hinata thought to herself. So this is what a real family is supposed to act like. They joke, play fight, get along no matter what, express how they feel and state their own opinions. Her family never did things like this ever. She wished she could change her family and have them act like Kiba's. Her life would be so much easier then always walking on egg shells worrying what her father would do or say. Not everything about her family was bad. Her father did care about her and her sister. All parents do. But ever since her mothers death. He changed for the worst. Then right after his brothers death, Neji's father. He cut all emotional ties with his daughters. He was like a robot not a father. She loved her family even when they treated her badly. Her father had hit her this morning, but was it anger that she has caused. she wasn't making excuses for his behavior. But she knew her father acted out of anger not hate for her. If Kiba ever found out that stuff like that happened to her he would cause a fight. He was so protective of her. So was Shino, her other team mate. So it was like she had a small family that really cared about her. She loved Neji and wished he was nicer to her. She always cared for him. After his father died he just turned on her totally. Too bad she couldn't just wrestle him like Kiba and his cousin's and it just be over like that. But Neji would probably just kill her instead.

She smiled to herself at the thought.

Talon: Your so sweet can I ask you one question though?

Hinata:Sure I guess?

Talon: Can you come over every morning? I really like having you around your just so nice.

Hinata: I don't know.

She looked at Kiba.

Kiba: Don't look at me it's your choice. It would be considered training if you did come every morning. I don't mind having you around. It's your choice.

Raze: You should come tomorrow. Hey we'll even promise your food will stay on your plate...Okay well that would be a lie but we can promise you food!

They all laughed. Hinata really like hanging out with Kiba's cousins. So she agreed to come again for breakfast. Hana was glad that she was coming too maybe the boys would be more behaved if Hinata was at the house. Once all the chores were done and the house cleaned, it was time to go train. They all walked into the village together joking and laughing. The dogs following behind them. People always looked at them staring because of the dogs. Between the five of them they had 6 dogs tailing them. And three of them were huge. Sometimes people stopped and got out of their way. Hinata was used to that because people did that for her father. They almost reached the main street when Hinata saw Neji walking alone probably to go meet his team. He saw her and she waved and smiled at him. He gave her a deadly glare and just kept walking. She sighed. What could she do to make him her friend again? She remembered when she was 4 and he was 5 her brought some flowers. He ended up in trouble though because they were from the families garden but she still had them. she pressed them in to a book. If only he knew how much that had ment to her and how much he ment to her he'd change. If only her family could change.

Raze: Well we have to go to the academy so see you at supper. Hinata do you want to come over after?

Hinata: Oh I have to have supper with my family tonight. But I'll come for breakfast tomorrow.

Talon: Right on see you later.

Danon: Bye future wife of mine!

Danon yelled as he ran off. Hinata blushed and Kiba rolled his eyes. They went to go find Shino and wait for Kurenai sensei. Today started off bad but it will get better she told herself. One day we'll be a happy family again.

Chapter 3 : Better Late Then Never

Hinata is a bit late what will happen? Will Neji forgive her? Will her father forgive him?


	3. Better Late Then Never

Sorry I had trouble uploading this story and then had to rewrite it all over again!

Sorry for the wait but I was having trouble. Thanks for the reviews you are awesomeness! All of them were really cool! It's just so cool to have people reading what you write and loving it! And thanks to all of you who put me on your alert list you rock also! keep reading and I'll keep writing!

The title says it all:)

Chapter 3: Better Late Then Never

Today went a whole lot better than this morning had. They met Shino at his house then walked to the tree where they always waited for Kurenai sensei. They didn't have to wait long, she was a little early and made sure they were always there before hand. If you weren't then you had to be the first one to be taken on by the rest of the team and everybody knew the first training practice fight was the hardest. Well everyone was so full of energy and ready to go in the morning. Hinata made that mistake once but never again. She thought she was going to die! Even though the boys always went easy on her. They would put bruises and cuts on each other but never on her. It always bugged Kurenai. Hinata knew why, if they did that all the time then how was she supposed to get stronger?

At lunch they all sat under a tree and ate. Kurenai went back to the academy to get her messages and to eat with the other joinin. Everyone knew she was with Asuma Suratobi. It was so obvious. They were together at work and when they weren't at work they were still together. They weren't fooling anyone.

Kiba: Yah and then my cousins wouldn't stop hitting on her. So we had another fight in the kitchen but Hana stopped it.

Shino:Hum, So how long are they staying with your family for?

Kiba:Two more weeks but it feels like two more years. Man their annoying, I'm glad they don'y live in the same village as me. But I do wish they lived closer that'd be cool.

Shino: How far away do they live?

Kiba: They live in a border town. Talltree it's kinda near Tide Nile. It's fun hanging around you know, people like yourself or from your clan. It's cool.

Hinata: Why is that Kiba?

Kiba: Well I guess you have more of a connection like an instant bond. Like if you look at us three, how much do we have in common on the spot? Nothing. I'm wild natured and hyper, Shino's so serious and quiet and your shy and timid. Who'd of thought we'd ever be on the same team together? But it works for us some how. With a clan or family you have more in common and you have the different personalities but they all work out some how automatically. Don't you think?

Hinata just looked at the ground thinking for a minute. Kiba thought she was thinking to hard about her own family and was worried he made her sad all over again. But she surprised him and looked up at him and smiled.

Hinata:I guess your right Kiba. I never really thought about it that way before.

Shino: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes Shino?

Shino: You have a bond with your family too. Even though you can't see your true nature of who you are. They can't change you or your nature. Once they realize that, then they will begin to see what we see in you.

Sometimes it was amazing how Shino could just read her and seem to know what she was really thinking. Maybe that's what made them a team. They both could read her so well they always seemed to know what her next move was. And she could read them as well. So it was like they were a small family too.

Hinata: Thank you Shino that really made a difference.

Shino: Anytime Hinata.

Kiba saw Kurenai in the distance. he stood up and waved. Time to go back to training.

-------------------------------------------------------------Later that day---------------------------------------------

They had just finished up and it was getting late. They had been ordered from Tusade to help with the wheat fields. They had to ship it off earlier than expected. The sun was sinking low when they got back into the village.

Kiba: Whoa that was alot of work! I'm sore!

Shino: Yah me too! But luckily we don't have to do it tomorrow! I feel for Shikamaru's group they have to be there all day.

Hinata:OMG What time is it?

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. Hinata looked worried and took off running towards her street.

Hinata:I'm going to be late for supper! See you tomorrow! Bye!

She ran to her house. First she needed to check the time! It couldn't be past six could it? She was home and found a clock in the hallway. It read 5:52 pm. Oh no supper was in 8 minutes! She knew she had to hurry! She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Stripped down and jumped into the shower. Once done she jumped out and got dressed in to clean clothes, brushed her hair then gave herself the once over in the mirror. She ran all the way to the dinning room and stopped just before she entered the room. The clock on the wall read 6:04. Oh no late once more. She sighed. She walked into the dinning room and bowed then took her seat at the table. She looked at her father.

Hinata: Good evening Father, Gage, Tatoa, Hanabi, Neji, Cherou and Futaba.

Hiashi stood up and glared at Hinata.

Hiashi: I believe we had this conversation this morning on the subject of being late. Did you not understand what I ment?

Hinata: I'm sorry Father. I fully understood. I will be more aware of the time.

She looked over at Neji who was giving her a deadly glare which chilled her to her bones. Hanabi kicked her leg under the table to get her attention. Hinata looked up at her. But all her sister did was mouth the words "Your dead meat!". Hinata looked down at her food. When supper was over who knows what was going to happen to her. She wanted to cry. All she could was wait.

All through supper Hinata never talked or even looked up from her plate. She was to scared to look at anyone. And this was supposed to be her family? No one even tried to engage her in a conversation either, she was used to being ignored, and feeling invisible. She didn't eat much just pushed food around on her plate. When the last plate was taken from the table by the housekeeper, her father rose from his seat which ment supper was now over. Hinata really didn't know what to do. She stood up when the others did and left the dinning room when the others did. She was the last one out the door. Once she was out in the hall she looked up. Only her, Neji and her sister were there. She gulped and then tried to leave before Neji could do anything but he quickly grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. She cried out in surprise and cowered away from him instantly.

Hanabi: Let her go Neji now!

Neji: You heard your father this morning she is my responsibly now. This is between me and Hinata! This doesn't concern you at all!

Hanabi Yes it does she is my sister and you just want to hurt her because your mad and my dad said you could!

Neji: This does not concern you so butt out Hanabi!

Hanabi:I don't have to listen to you! Your just a stupid side brancher!

Neji was almost seeing red by that comment. He took a step towards Hanabi using his Bakyugan. Hinata was scared and jumped in front of him trying to hold him back from doing something he would regret. She used all her strength to hold him back.

Neji: What was that?

Hanabi: You heard me dumb ass!

Hinata: Stop both of you please! Neji let's go out to the garden. Hanabi I'll be fine. I will settle this with Neji ok? It will all be ok I promise!

But thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it. But I have to do this on my own. You understand right?

Hanabi nodded and folded her arms across her chest. Neji grabbed her by the upper arm and almost dragged her out of the room. Hanabi was left there looking totally pissed off.

Hinata turned to give her a reassuring look but instead got...

Hanabi: That's the last time I try to save your ass! You deserve the beating your about to get!

She stormed out of the room while she was dragged out the door by Neji. He took her to the secluded part around the corner of the house. He threw her hard to the ground. She cried out as her body hit. He then stood over her glaring down his Bakyugan almost activated by his his anger.

Hinata:S-sorry N-neji! I-I-I had a m...

Neji: Sorry?! Oh your sorry. I thought you were smart enough to know you should take me a whole lot more seriously. So you think I was joking this morning?

She stood up and started to back away from him slowly her knees almost giving out from fear.

Hinata: No N-neji I-I had a m...

He back handed her so hard she flew across the court yard. He ran over to her and grabbed her up off the ground so her feet were almost off the ground. He held her suspended for a moment then he punched her in the stomach and it sent her flying into the wall behind her. She crumbled to the ground and blood came out of her mouth. She fell onto her front and began coughing and more blood followed.

Neji: You know Hinata for some reason this is making me feel better. Since your father is going to see that i will be given the same treatment. All because of you!

He walked up to Hinata and her heart almost stopped from fear.

Hinata: I'm s-sorry Neji! Pl-please f-forgive me!

Neji: It's a little to late for that don't you think? I haven't even begun to beat you yet!

Hinata:Neji I-I-I'm sorry! I won't b-be late ever a-again! Please!

Neji: And from the painful lesson you will learn that your action have consequences for those around you. That your decisions affect others around you also!

Hinata: L-let me explain p-please!

Neji:I don't need to hear any of the excuses you have!

Neji ignored her pleas. He kicked her in the ribs and it made her rollover onto her back. Tears rolled down her her cheek and he just walked over to where she skidded to. She was so scared and tried to get away by crawling but it was too pain full so it ended up being a slither.

Hinata:G-get away from me Neji!

He grabbed her and put her on her feet so that her body was leaning against the wall. She was trying to protect herself from him. She was in pain, crying and pleading for him to stop. But above all she was more angry at herself then at him. Why couldn't she have a normal family like Kiba's or Shino's? Why was she so weak and helpless all the time? Why does he want to hurt her all the time, what has she done to him? Why wouldn't someone help her, she knew someone in the household could hear them! She looked at him lowering her arms a bit to see his face.

Hinata: S-Sorry...

Neji back handed her again and her head bounced off the wall hard enough to make her see stars. It stunned her for a minute, her head spun. Another one came but it felt more like a punch and it had split her lip wide open. Another one followed and if the wall hadn't been there to support her she would of flew backwards. She was stuck once more and couldn't help herself. Out of her own anger for herself she worked up the courage and energy and shoved Neji away from her as hard as she could. Neji was totally caught off guard and stumbled backwards. She made a run for it. With all the pain she was in it was amazing she could even move at all. She tried to run but it ended up being a slow hobble. She didn't even turn around scared he was on her heels. Halfway to the door she stopped and turned.

Hinata: I never ment to hurt you Neji. I-I was on a mission today and it was out of the village. I'm sorry!

Neji just stood there not knowing what to say. But he let her leave. She hobbled fast to the door and was so relieved when her hand touched the the handle, she started to cry even harder. Family why was that word so stuck in her head? Why should she be so scared of someone she cared so deeply for? Why had he just let her go just now? She thought he was going to kill her! Nobody came to help her when she desperately needed it. She was supposed to be the Hyuuga heir. She cried out of pain but more out of confusion and hurt. Did anyone care about her at all or was she just in the way?

Once inside she made her way to her room. Slowly hobbling and hanging on to her side where Neji's foot hit her. She heard people coming her way so she went to one side and pulled her hood up so they couldn't see her face. She tried to keep her crying silent and now only tears were rolling down her face. She peeked up to see her father and three others coming down the hall. She stood as still as statue and hoped that they would just ignore her and keep on walking. They did just that. they had ignored her, so once they had past her she just kept moving towards her door. She finally reached her room and went inside and closed the door behind her. She cried out loud again and harder for these reasons. One everyone ignored her for their own reasons, second she was hurt badly emotionally and physically and noone cared and thirdly the only parent she had allowed and willed this to happen to her. She made her way to her bed and collapsed on it. The only comfort she had was herself. She didn't even care if anyone heard her. She just thought if they did hear her they wouldn't care anyways and ignore her.

Hiashi walked back down the hall. he had just seen his friends to the door to bid them a farewell. He looked to see if he could find Hinata so he could have a talk with her about being late again and if he waited than he wouldn't be taken as seriously. As he walked up the hall something red caught his eye on the ground. He bent down and touched the liquid and to his amazement it was blood! This confused him for a moment. He called for the housekeeper to clean the floor in the hall and asked her to send a guard to his study. She just nodded. He went on to his study and sat down at his desk, he rubbed his forehead and leaned back as his hands slid behind the back of his neck. A guard walked in and asked if there was anything he needed.

Hiashi: Yes have someone check on Lady Hinata. I think she is in need of a medic.

The guard looked at him stunned.

Hiashi:It wasn't from me. Neji is her keeper. And if you happen to see him I wish to speak with him. Let him know that I'm in the study.

The guard nodded and left the room. Hiashi folded his hands on his desk and thought for a moment. Had he made the wrong decision? Had he just give Neji the right to hurt the rightful heir and his eldest daughter? Would Neji have gone so far to hurt Hinata out of hate for the main branch family? Sometimes he was just so quick to act on matters that annoyed him so. He was always really busy and never really had time to fix his mistakes when it came to his own family. The clans problems were over seen by many others so if there was a mistake it was fixed immediately. He sat down annoyed with himself. Hinata had better not have been hurt to seriously. He knew this was his fault and his doing. He needed time to think of the whole problem and how to deal with it as a whole. And how to deal with Neji. He just needed more time to think before Neji came to see him. Or he might just act on his own emotions instead of using his head. He had to be rational.

Chapter 4: Conclusion On Consequences

How will Hiashi deal with Neji? Will Hanabi interfere? Will Hinata live? Well I should hope so or the story ends right here! lol Yah she lives.

If you love Ibiki Morino than you should check out my other story "The Other Here" . It's really awesomely cool as well and has a lot of humor!


	4. Conculsion On Concequences

Thank you for all the reviews there are awsome. I was asked a question about if Neji and Hinata are going to be together in the end. I have no idea yet. Any requests or ideas? But as right now they are not together but (spoiler!!) will work on their broken relationship. So who know's what that could lead to. And I know they are cousins and their fathers are twin brother and all. There is a fine line. But in the Hyuuga family tree they are more far apart than you think. Marrying a cousin is appropriate it's not like their sister and brother literally speaking even though Hinata does call Neji "Brother". She ment more like clan family when she said it. But who know's what I'll do but me. lol Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Conclusions and Consequences

Neji was at the training grounds, where they go during training with their teams, running himself ragged. He collapsed on the ground and was out of breath. He got up immediately and continued. He needed to do this, he had to get his mind off of what just happened. It was like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. He collapsed out of shear exhaustion. He felt so weak that he felt like the ground was going to swallow him whole. The world spun and all his thoughts were connected to one thing. Hinata. The thought of what happened made him even more sick to his stomach. Since the chunin exams and what happened there things had been a little bit better but there was still alot of tension still. Some part of Neji knew Hiashi kept him around because of his promise to be a skilled Ninja and the clan would benefit greatly from it. The other part of him wanted Hiashi to actually accept him into the main branch family. He was also named Hinata's protector at the age of 4 for the rest of his life. And the only way to get out of it was to marry her. But he never even considered that idea it was a cowards way out. He wanted to prove to him self and others he was worth something. He was laying on the ground on his back when another member of the Hyuuga clan flashed beside him.

Ryu: Neji Lord Hiashi would like word with you. He is waiting in his study.

Neji tried to get up but couldn't. Ryu helped him to his feet and put Neji's arm over his shoulder to support him.

Neji: Okay let's go.

Ryu: Tell me when your ready to move. You should never train alone you know that you could of been out here all night.

Neji: I needed to work off some steam. And clear my mind. I'm ready.

With that they took off to the Hyuuga house hold.

Mean while in Hinata's room:

The housekeeper went to Hinata's room and listened at the door first. She heard a painful moan. She quickly knocked on the door.

Housekeeper: Lady Hinata are you alright?

There was no answer

Housekeeper: Lady Hinata are you alright?

Still no answer.

Housekeeper: Lady Hinata I'm coming in to your room. If you don't want me too then please answer me!

Still no answer from Hinata. So she quickly opened the door and found her bed empty and the bathroom door closed. She turned her head back to the bed because something caught her eye. She walked over to the bed and saw blood all over the quilt and she screamed. She went over to the bathroom door and banged on it hard.

Housekeeper Lady Hinata are you alright? Answer me!

There was no answer so she tried the door handle and it was locked. She banged once more on the door and yelled through it.

Housekeeper: Lady Hinata if you can hear me please answer or I'll have to get some to break down this door!

After a moment she heard the door click open. She swung the door open and saw Hinata in a wet towel. She had just gotten out of the shower. But the housekeeper just looked at her stunned. She had no words coming out of her mouth. Hinata was beaten up pretty bad. The side of her face was bruised and swollen her eye almost closed shut. Her lip split and her back and arms were covered also all you could see were red and blue spots on her body. Her right leg was badly scraped. Hinata started to cry and the housekeeper tried to hug her for comfort but Hinata cried out in pain and fell to her knees grabbing her side.

Housekeeper:Lady Hinata I'm sending for a medic is that alright with you?

Hinata: Yes I- I think I-I have two broken ribs. D-d-don't tell anyone pl-please. Just get the m-medic to come to m-my room.

She gave the housekeeper a very pleading look and held her sleeve.

Housekeeper :If that is what you want Lady Hinata. But what if someone should inquire about you in the mean while? I was asked to check on you by your father the message was from a guard and he too will want an answer.

Hinata: Please just tell them I'm fine and just need rest until the medic gets here. I'll take the complete downfall for this. I just don't want anyone to know yet. I want to be healed first.

Housekeeper: Lady Hinata I understand and will tell them your okay. I trust your word that you'll take the consequences. I wish to help you I'll use the phone in the Tea room.

Hinata nodded and the housekeeper ran off the use the phone. She put on her house coat and hobbled over to her bed. She was so confused the pain her body was in was no where near the pain she was in emotionally. She just hoped that she could pull off the medic coming before anyone noticed. She was embarrassed about being so bruised up. Everyone would probably look at her and think she as useless as ever. They would think she wasn't a heir to the family and have her demoted. It has happened in the pass but not for at least it was 120 years ago. But it still happened but the guy was a thief and stole from the family's fortune for his own selfish needs. She was nothing like that but everyone thought she was useless, a coward, too shy, no authority skills and weak. She had no place here. She should of been born a side branch member then nothing would of been expected of her but to serve the main household, but at least she would of been accepted for who she was.

Study of Hiashi

He poured him self a drink of sauke and sipped it. He wasn't getting drunk but had to calm his nerves. He still hadn't heard anything from Neji or Hinata yet. He had to know what kind of situation he was in but with either of them heard from he prepared himself for the worst. How could he have let this happen. He was angry but at who and why was it that confused him the most. It was like a triangle. Him, Hinata and Neji. And what of Hana bi? He stood up as a guard came into the room to report to him.

Hiashi : Speak

Guard: I've just talked to the housekeeper and she said Lady Hinata is fine just tired, needs to rest and wishes to not be bothered.

Hiashi: Could you go and check on Hanabi? She was supposed to be done her violin lessons 10 minutes ago

Guard: Yes sir.

Hiashi nodded and sat back down. He felt relieved but still wanted answers out of Neji. Some where in the back of his mind he knew Neji would of used brutish physical force towards Hinata. He seen the way Neji acted towards Hinata and even heard other stories from others. He hoped that with Neji being around more would soften him up a bit and he could have a better relationship with her. But some times it seemed that Neji was even more determined to hurt her. He knew of his hate before he was welcomed into the main branches household but thought if he made him a part of the main house hold and trained him he could change for the better. When he lost his father is changed Neji forever but what Neji didn't know was that it had as changed Hiashi's life as well. It was his twin brother. But they them selves had never really been raised around each other, one to be the heir and the other to be a servant for the heir. The family rules were to be followed to a tee. And even though others thought what had to happen was wrong. Twins had never been born to the main branch house hold ever before Hiashi and Hizashi. So there fate and destiny was decided by the elders and advisor's of the Hyuuga clan. They also had no choice of what would happen in there lives. He sat back and looked out the window it looked peaceful outside tonight. He was snapped out of his thinking by someone who entered the room it was the same guard.

Hiashi:Yes?

Guard: Lady Hanabi is fine and well. She is on her way to bed. Neji is on his way back here as we speak he was found at the training grounds. He's in bad shape and might need some medical attention he was training hard on his own.

Hiashi nodded and waved the guard away. The guard bowed and left the study.

Hinata's situation:

She layed on the bed and waited until the housekeeper came back and she did quickly.

Housekeeper: The medic is on the way and I told him it was a private situation and I asked her to use tea room door She'll be here in 5 minutes, how are you feeling?

Hinata:I feel a bit sick but i'll be fine.

Housekeeper: I'll go wait by the door so I can let her in before she knocks.

Hinata nodded. She was glad noone came to check on her yet. She tried to sit up but found she couldn't. So she just layed there. Two minutes later the housekeeper came back into the room with a medic. It was Shizune. She walked over to Hinata and started to do things like check her temperature and vital signs.

Shizune: My goodness what had happened to you girl?

Hinata: Ummm. I-I kinda g-got into a fight w-with one of my distance c-cousins.

Shizune: So why are we keeping this a secret?

Hinata: F-family i-issues.

Shizune:Right I understand but you have to realize after this I have to write a real report. But only you and I will know what is on it ok? Oh and the Hokage but this is a clan issue and can't interfere unless you have charges pressed got it?

Hinata: Y-yes I do.

Shizune: You have a slight temp but it will go down after a while but it does mean you have an internal fracture or bleeding.

Hinata opened her robe and showed Shizune her ribs. Shizune checked her ribs and all the other bones in her body.

Shizune: Two broken ribs and some muscle tearing caused the internal bleeding but it's fixable. As for the bruises I can work on them so that in two days you won't even notice they were there. The ribs will take at least a week to heal so no fighting or vigorous activities until then. You'll have to get them checked before you start to train again. I'm one of the best medic's but my dear we can only do so much. I'll have to ask you the questions now because you'll have to be asleep. okay? So we have you profile info and I can find out the rest by your medic file at the hospital. So who was this fight with and where did you fight?

Hinata: I-It was w-with my distant cousin N-neji Hyuuga a-and it was out in the g-garden.

Shizune: Tell me happened do you remember?

Hinata:Y-yes he wanted t-to t-talk to me about being late and he was angry. He dragged me outside to talk but he was too angry and he threw me, punched me, kicked me, hit me and it was over.

Tears formed in her eyes again she tried to be strong but this time Neji had broken her. Just like he always wanted to do. Shizune rested her hand on Hinata's forehead.

Shizune:It's ok Hinata. This isn't your fault. But I do need to know why you want to keep this a secret?

Hinata:I- I'm embarrassed and will be an em-embarrassment to my f-family. Neji is one of the b-best and promising fighters and has reputation to keep. I-I may be the heir but am looked down on by all. As the heir I-I also have a reputation to keep. But never really seem to achieve it properly.

Shizune: So one of the best promising fighters beat the daylights out of you? Just because you were late? You poor girl. I'll mend you back together. Emotionally after your healed are you going to be fine?

Hinata: Yes.

Shizune: Everyone says that. But I'll leave my card for you. If you need to talk or anything just call me. If you are in trouble and need help just call. The point is call me if you need help!

Hinata: I-If I need h-help I'll call you.

Shizune: Ok sweetheart your going under now and you'll wake up tomorrow feeling alot better, in alot less pain and look alot more like yourself. Just count to ten backwards.

Shizune Gave her a sedative which knocked her out quickly and she went to work.

Chapter 5: Life In Between and Confusion

Neji is back and enters the study and faces Hiashi. Neji tells him what happened then is in need of a medic. One is already found in the home. But why didn't he know about it?

I might have to wait a week before up dating a gain but i'll try to do it by friday! Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Life In Between and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. I don't own the characters. I don't own my own car. I don't own my house. I don't own my fridge. I don't own my washer. I don't own my dryer. I don't own Xbox. But I am still Canadian! And Canadians love Naruto! And to write Naruto FanFics and read them! Well at least this one does:)

So read on sorry it took so long to get this other chapter up but you know how Christmas rush is. Plus I have a bad habit of shopping at the last minute. And was almost squashed to death by a cart at Wal-Mart Christmas eve! True story! It's a bit of an exaggeration but to the old lady that ran over my shoe causing it to fall off. Old lady you suck!!!! And you know who you are! I hope your nicer to your grand children then you were to me. You know she acted like it was my fault. Like I jammed my foot under her cart on purpose! I hope she got coal in her stocking from Santa! Anyways thank you for listening to my Christmas rant! The rest of my Christmas was okay. Warning to all avoid old ladies Christmas eve at Wal-Mart!

**Life In Between And Confusion**

Neji was worn ragged when they finally entered the Hyuuga compound. Ryu had to help him with every step. He felt so drained that he was on the verge of passing out. They walked inside and headed to the study. To Neji it seemed like the hall was going on forever. He wanted to face his uncle. He was ready. As they were three doors away Ryu stopped and looked over.

Ryu: Neji are you sure your ready?

Neji: Yes.

Ryu: Do you know why your here?

Neji: Yes do you?

Ryu: The matter is in between Hiashi and you.

Neji:Let's keep it that way.

Ryu moved to the door and knocked.

Hiashi: Enter.

Both men entered the study. Hiashi looked colder than usual. He intense gaze pierced Neji and Neji returned the glare. Hiashi motioned for Neji to take a seat. Ryu helped him to the chair across from the desk. Once seated Hiashi turned to Ryu.

Hiashi: Thank you Ryu that will be all. Close the door behind you.

With that Hiashi and Neji watched the Jonin leave. Now there was just the two of them. Hiashi turned to Neji.

Hiashi: Do you know why your here?

Neji:Yes so let's cut the small talk and get to the real matter.

Hiashi closed his eyes and folded his hands and let them rest on the desk in front of him.

Hiashi: Neji just what happened between you and Hinata Tonight?

Neji smirked and gave a lop sided smile.

Neji: The same thing that id going to happen to me.

Hiashi: And that is?

Neji: You said I was her keeper and to do as I wished. I just did that.

Hiashi:Exactly what did you do?

Neji avoided eye contact and looked around the room.

Neji: She was late. She needed to learn that actions have consequences.

Hiashi: What were the consequences.

Neji: The same ones that I received in the past for my actions that required consequences.

Neji looked him in the eye dead serious. His face showed no emotions.

Neji: She was consequences physically.

Hiashi leaned back in seat. He really didn't know how to react to this. Has Neji been consequences so harshly that he would do the same to the person who was supposed to protect? Neji felt uncomfortable in the silence. If there was one thing he hated the most it was being ignored and the silence of others.

Neji: It was my duty to consequence her. It was your orders. You gave them out your self. I just followed through.

Hiashi just looked at the teenager before him and his mind switched to a memory of a small Neji who just lost his father. After the funeral of Hizashi, Hiashi rarely saw Neji up until he was a genin. How has the time in between change this boy. Hiashi wondered now how he was raised, he knew that Neji's mother left the clan and moved on to who knows where, but she died of sickness. Neji was raised in a side branch family by a woman who was Hizashi's cousin. Well his cousin too.

Neji: Do you disagree with my words? Do you disagree with my actions?

Hiashi: What were your actions?

Neji fell silent for a moment. His emotions going wild. It wasn't because he feared Hiashi or his actions but he feared his emotions over Hinata. For the first time since he was five he felt something other than hate for her. He was worried about her instead of worrying about his own consequences. Deep down he knew he had always wanted to hurt her the way he was hurt himself. Emotionally and physically. He had over the years seen to it that she was emotionally tortured. To him it was the only power he had over her and over his own life. He used Hinata's soft, gentle nature against her. She would never fight back or tell on him. She would just let him do it and put up with it. He took it for granted. Not once had she ever tried to hurt Neji back or turned her back on him, as others did in the past. Neji found his words again.

Neji:I was physical to Lady Hinata. I lost all common sense in my actions towards her.

Hiashi felt anger but then it was followed by remorse. How could this had happened? There seemed to be something terribly wrong with the whole situation altogether. This was private matters not a main branch political matters. This was personal. It had been along time since anything like this has ever come up. How long? He couldn't remember that's how long it's been since he had to deal with a private matter that concerned his daughters. He realized at that moment that he had said _**his daughters**_ How to deal with them. He Had no clue.

Neji: I am prepared to face any consequence for my actions. My anger got in the way of my better judgment.

Hiashi: What were your actions?

Neji: I lost control and became very physical with her.

Hiashi: How physical did you become?

Neji: I -I hurt her.

For the first time he felt over whelmed by his emotions but due to his training and life knew how to hold back any signs of emotion at all. Hiashi knew this aswell. As a strong clan leader he was taught at an early age not to falter to your emotions ever. But the slight stutter in Neji's voice proved to Hiashi that Neji did in fact have some remorse for his actions.

Hiashi: I do not blame you Neji for I was the one who did in fact give the orders to you. What state did Lady Hinata leave in?

Neji looked at the ground then slowly at hie uncle.

Neji: She was hurt.

Hiashi: Hurt how?

It took a minute to tell him. He wondered what happened to Hinata after she left.

Neji: I beat her harshly.

Hiashi: You lost all control of your actions due to your anger.

Neji: Yes sir.

Hiashi: Tell me Neji was it out of hate for Hinata or for the main house hold?

Neji looked at him stunned and had no words. Yes he had thought about that when he was training but to actually say them out loud was harder for him. But he had to come up with an answer.

Neji: I asked myself the same question earlier Lord Hiashi. And the only answer I could come up with was out of hate for myself of who I am and what has happened in the past.

Hiashi: When we are trained we are trained to not use emotion or personal feelings in our battles. This is a lesson for you to learn from.

Neji: Yes.

Hiashi:This is also a lesson that I have to come to realize that this too is a lesson that I will also have to learn from. As leader of the Hyuuga clan I am always quick and important choices for my clan but do have advisor's to over see my decision to make sure everything goes according to plan. It is my duty to do so. Some where along the line I seemed to have acted on my family the same way. The one thing that I don't have is the advisor's to over see my decisions that are best for my family.

Neji looked surprised for a moment then kept his feelings in check. Not having an answer to give him or an opinion. He had never heard Hiashi talk like this before. Hiashi stood up and faced the book case by his desk.

Hiashi:Neji I have trained you and have taken you into my house where you no longer to live like a side branch. Even in this house you followed every order without question or complaint. You have more privileges and honor here. You are bound to be one of the most powerful Ninja from the Hyuuga family. I did not take you in because you were going to be a prodigy to the Hyuuga clan but due to the fact that you were my nephew. How do you feel about that?

Neji thought for a moment. He moved in to his uncles because he thought that his uncle wanted to take all the credit for making him a great ninja. He knew it would come with more honor if he lived with his uncle, the head of the clan. He was treated better and has since been respected more by all. But when his uncle said it was because of he was his nephew it confused him. Then why after his father death did he not take him in then. This angered him, why recently?

Neji: If that is so then why did you not take me in earlier?

Hiashi looked over at Neji who seemed angered this time Neji didn't bother to hide his scowl.

Hiashi: Neji it was not my place to do so then. Your mother was still fit to raise you herself. I couldn't take you away from her.

Neji: You know full well she was not fit.

Hiashi: Neji...I couldn't force her to give you over to someone else. We watched over her carefully so no harm would come to you.

Neji: Maybe you didn't watch close enough.

Hiashi:I apologize for all the mistakes I've made in the past with the decisions over your life. It was not our place to have you removed from your mothers care at the time your life was not in danger physically. Unfortunately emotional abuse is not considered life threatening. We did what we could at the time to keep you safe with your father deceased.

Neji: Your actions sent her further in to her sickness! When my father was alive he cared for her and I!

Hiashi sat back down in his chair and looked over at the boy. Neji was angry and Hiashi could actually feel his hatred right now it was radiating off of him. Hiashi knew that there was more than rage and hatred there. He could see behind the mask Neji put on to hide his true feelings.

Hiashi: Your father was a great man who loved his family. He even still cared for the family that was higher than himself. He pledged his duty not as a side branch member but as my brother flesh and blood. He cared for my family and not because he had too. He died for me and the clan.

Neji: And you let him!

Hiashi: No Neji I didn't. There were only two times in my life that I was hospitalized. Once when I was twelve after a mission and once by your father, when I tried to stop him from making his decision. The decision was his own not mine.

Neji: You never told me until later why?!

Hiashi: You weren't ready to understand the whole situation. Your mother wouldn't let anyone close to her and close to you at the time. You couldn't have understood the situation and your mother couldn't handle the truth when told. We tried everything we could to get her to listen and nothing seemed to work. We still kept trying to reach you. You were nine when she decided to leave.

Neji: She left me nothing but a note on the kitchen table. Did you have anything to do with that?!

Hiashi: Yes. Neji she left before we could talk sense to her she was being irrational. She thought we were all plotting against her and you. She was not in her right mind.

Neji was actually on the verge of tears no one has ever talked to him so deeply about his past and actually had answers for him that were real. He wanted to hide all his emotions but the barrier that held his emotions all these years was slowly breaking.

Neji:You knew that and no one helped her?!!

Neji stood up and held his left side breathing hard. Hiashi stood up and came around the desk a pool of blood was under the chair where Neji was sitting. The whole time they had been in the study Neji was bleeding slowly from a cracked rib that had broken through his skin. Neji felt the room spin as he grabbed for the chair arm rest. Hiashi grabbed him and steadied him then helped him into the chair.

Hiashi: Guards we need a medic now!

Two guards came running in and saw the situation they acted immediately.

Ryu: He needs to be taken to the hospital!

Hiashi turned to the other guard.

Hiashi:Call the hospital and tell them Neji is coming!!

Guard: Yes sir!

With that he materialized out.

Hiashi: Neji hold on your going to be fine!

Neji: Hia...ashi...

Neji passed out at that moment.

**Kiba And Cousins Visit**

Hinata promised to come for breakfast then doesn't show. So the Inuzuka's go see what's holding her up. They really don't like what they find out. How Inuzuka deal with things are a bit different but can Hinata keep them from helping her? Well we'll just have to see:)

Kiba: Neji you are so DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: It's just a story Kiba chill out.

Danon: How dare you raise a hand to a girl! Especially my future WIFE!!!!

Neji:WWWHHAAAATTT?!!!!!!!

Raze:Your WIFE??!! She never agreed to THAT!!!

Neji:There is no way YOU are marrying MY COUSIN!!!!

Talon: What about me? I have the most potential! And money!

Neji:She has money!

Talon: But she doesn't have ME!

Kiba: She doesn't want you idiot!!! Or your stupid money!!

Neji: Just leave her alone!

Danon: Or what? It looks like it's one against four!

Kiba: No two against three!

Raze: Traitor! Your our cousin!

Hana: No four against three! Now move on or I'm telling my mom! She's not some toy you can fight over!! She loves NARUTO!!!

Kiba nodded in agreement. Neji turned and left.

Kiba: Hey Neji where are you going?

Neji: TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Talon: Hum I wonder who?

Kiba: Beats me.

Raze: Why is he so angry?

Danon: So does that mean I can't ask Hinata out?

Hana sighed and brushed her bangs back then let out a growl that made all the boys run for their lives! She called her dogs and went chasing after them.

Hana: Mom said I was allowed to KILL ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry once more for the delay but I've also was writing a new story about Madara Uchiha. And add on to my other story as well so I've been busy writing when I can. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best. If you have any ideas about further chapters let me know and I can tie in your ideas. remember to review!!! Review!!! Review!!!

**STORY SPOILER!!!! **

In my fanfic Neji's mother is mentally unstable. She started to become more unstable before her husbands death. But the death sent her over the edge. She became more unstable and kept Neji away from the clan. She was mentally abusive in the way that she would tell Neji things that weren't true and play mind games with him unknowingly. She never wanted to hurt him she did love him but she wasn't normal. She kept Neji away from everyone even kids his own age thinking they weren't good for her son, they might lead him into evil. She never let him go out in fear that someone would kidnap him and kill him. She tried to leave and take Neji too, but the clan intervened. She left without him, the clan didn't find out until later when Neji was found alone on his step crying in the evening. Neji was closest with his fathers cousin Maya. Maya was the only one Neji's mother ever trusted and visited Neji's house everyday to make sure he was okay. She was the one who found him and took him into her home. She asked Hiashi if she could raise him it was Neji's mothers last request. For she asked her just before she left the village, but Maya didn't know she would just leave like that. Maya was told by her she was going to be going to the market for some fresh fruit. So that's why Neji was being raised in a side branch home. Hiashi was prepared to take him in at the time but everyone thought that it was best if he went to a person who Neji was familiar with and was also a side branch member. Well they were half way right. It was better than not being right at all.


	6. Kiba and Cousin's Visit!

I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews and waiting so long for the chapters. I was a bit stuck on the story not really knowing where I wanted to go with it but I found the way so far. So keep those reviews coming I need them to keep me going in this story! If you have any idea's for further chapters let me know I could really use all the input:)

**Kiba And Cousins Visit!**

**6:30 am Inuzuka Household**

Kiba woke up to Talons dog jumping on his face and then sitting on his chest.

Kiba: Get off Kota!

He shoved the dog off of his bed and looked over at his sound asleep cousin. He sat up and stretched his body, then got a evil grin on his handsome face.

Talon: Kiba I sense your going to do something stupid.

Kiba:Huh? What?

Talon: I've been awake for the past hour I just didn't want to get out of the sleeping bag. I can't sleep knowing a hot chick is coming over for breakfast!

Kiba growled and jumped off of his bed and landed right on Talon. Both boys started a scuffle which woke up the whole house. Talon was having some trouble being still in his sleeping bag! Raze came in yelling a warriors cry and joined right in. Three dogs barked loudly and jumped around the boys playfully nipping them. Danon ran in but the front of his shirt was grabbed and he looked to see who it was, his eyes went wide.

Hana: Knock it off now! Unless you want blood shed before breakfast!!!

All three boys stopped and looked over ant the Alpha girl.

Talon: H-hel-lp Ca-an't Br-Brea-th!!

Kiba and Raze were both sitting on his back and he couldn't do anything about it both of his arms were still stuck in his sleeping bag. Poor guy.

Hana:Get off of Talon both of you! Clean up! Feed your dogs and come eat some breakfast! Oh and by the way your all dead if you make Hinata faint!

She left the four boys to do there thing while she did hers to get ready for the day. She made herself some coffee and then sat down to read the morning paper. She heard shouting and got up and looked outside. Once more Talon and Danon were fighting beside the dog kennels setting everyone of the dogs off. Then her lead dog and second in command jumped both boys and had then by the scruff of their necks causing both of them to hit the ground in submission. She smirked at least she didn't have to settle this fight. Since the boys came every morning overly hectic. Four teenaged males in one house hold trying to be Alpha male was beyond ridiculous at times. But this time they only came down for the chunin exams and they rarely got to see each other that often or for very long so it was okay. Breakfast came around and they tried to wait for Hinata but she was late and decided to start without her. An hour went by and still no Hinata.

Raze:Maybe you should phone her or something.

Talon:It's not like she could just forget about us. We are hard to forget right Hana?

Hana: Right even why I try to forget you always come back to haunt me in my nightmares!

Danon: Yah well I have dreams about you too you know! You and your mean dog crew!

Hana: Well it serves you right for not listening to me.

Kiba: Yah I'll give her a call to see what's holding her up.

Kiba left to the other room and the discussion on how mean Hana was and how stupid the cousins were. Yup a normal morning. He dialed her number and waited. There was an answer but he knew Hinata never answered the phone. It was always a maid.

Housekeeper:Hyuuga residence how may I help you?

Kiba: Hi this is Kiba Inuzuka and I'd like to speak with Hinata.

Housekeeper: I'm sorry but Lady Hinata isn't accepting any calls right now would you like to leave a message?

Kiba: What?! Why not? What's going on?

Housekeeper:I will give her the message and she will return your call when she is able.

Kiba: She was supposed to come for breakfast and she didn't show up! Is she okay?

Housekeeper: I have to go now but I will pass on the message have a good day sir.

The Housekeeper hung up the phone and Kiba slammed down his.

Hana: Kiba take it easy ON THE PHONE! I need that for work!

Kiba walked into the kitchen he looked annoyed. His fists clenched tight and face in a scowl.

Raze: So I take it she's not coming cuz?

Talon: Oh man! Now my day is so ruined! I wanted to see her before training!

Raze: Yah I needed a pick me up too!

Kiba: I didn't talk to her just the housekeeper and she said Hinata wasn't able to take my call, but she would pass on the message.

Hana put down the files she was reading and looked up confused.

Hana:What? That doesn't sound like something Hinata would do! She keeps every promise she makes. Even when it is helping you clean your horribly disgusting room!

Kiba: Yah I know! Look I'm going over there to see what's the matter. I'm worried about her.

Hana: When you find out let me know. This doesn't sound right.

Raze: I'm coming with you to back you up if you need it.

Kiba: I don't think I need back up.

Talon: I'm coming to I just want to say hi to her before we have to go train.

Kiba: Everyone doesn't't have to come she's my team mate remember.

Danon put his arm around Kiba's shoulder and leaned on him.

Danon: That's why we're coming with you she's on your team and your team is just like family. And we all know that family is family and we stick together. Some closer than others and I'd like to be close to her!

Kiba elbowed him in the stomach really hard a fight just about broke out but Hana immediately stopped it just before it began. Kiba and cousins with cousins dogs all walked to Hinata's house. They just talked and joked around on the way. It was a rule that none of them were to fight each other in a public place. It was looked down upon and had severe consequences. They were an unruly natured family but not total savages. Boys are boys and like to fight. But Inuzuka boys took it to a whole new level. They all walked into the court yard.

Raze: Wow this place is huge! She must be loaded huh Kiba?

Kiba: Yah you say that. It's really quiet here. Well it's usually quiet but this is pure silence today.

Talon:Really so what door do we knock on there is like five of them here?

Kiba walked up to the second one on the left and knocked loudly. They all just waited for a moment and then someone came to the door. It was an old lady and she bowed.

Housekeeper:Welcome to the Hyuuga compound How may I help you?

Kiba: I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I want to speak with Hinata is she here?

Housekeeper: She is requested to not see any guests but I can tell her you stopped by.

Kiba: I really need to see her it's important. You know I'm on her squad you seen me here before I'm one of her best friends I just want to see her for like two minutes. The I'll leave if she wants me too. I'll only go in they can stay out here or actually you guys go to your class and Ill catch up with you at lunch.

Danon: What hey lady why can't we see her?!

Raze:Can she come outside for a minute?

Housekeeper: I will tell her you stopped by.

The housekeeper was about to close the door when Kiba grabbed the door and held it open a crack.

Kiba: Please tell her I just want to talk to her and I'll leave once I do. You can even be in the same room with guards if you want.

The house keeper sighed and it looked like she was thinking for a second. Kiba took this opportunity to his next move.

Kiba: Go you guys! I'll meet you for lunch don't worry I'll be there twelve sharp just go!

Talon was about to argue when Raze grabbed his arm and pulled him to the direction of the front gate. Danon followed behind them with the dogs in tow. They all wanted to know what was up with Hinata but it would have to wait until lunch. Talon was putting up a fight all the way to the gate but settled down once he was outside of it. He looked pleadingly at the housekeeper. She looked at the ground then right back up to him and sighed once more.

Housekeeper: I'll go give her the message and if she does want to see you I'll come and get you. If I don't come back within five minutes then you will have your answer.

Kiba: Fair enough.( he nodded)

The house keeper knew she was going against the wishes of Lord Hiashi but the mental state of Lady Hinata was at a crucial point right now. She had woke up this morning but she was different. She was emotionless and didn't smile once. Which wasn't like her at all, even from the pain she was in from the battle with Neji in the chunin exams she still smiled sweetly to everyone and had a good disposition. She was now what looked to be like an empty shell of who she used to be. She was almost healed the bruises light and fading fast due to Shizune's healing powers and her own Hyuuga powers she looked back to normal over night. Shizune was right about one thing physically she healed but emotionally she wasn't. She was sitting up in bed when the housekeeper came into her room.

Housekeeper:Lady Hinata. There is a boy outside and he would like to see you for a moment. Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata didn't even look over at her but just nodded slowly.

Housekeeper: Would you like to see him?

She didn't move for a minute but then she nodded slowly. The housekeeper went to go get him. just maybe he could snap her out of this state she had gotten herself in. She opened the door and saw Kiba sitting on the stairs right in front. He jumped up and smiled at her.

Kiba:I knew she'd want to see me.

He just followed the housekeeper to her room. Once there he went in and the housekeeper left just in case Hinata would think she was spying on her for her father. Kiba walked over to the bed.

Kiba: Hey Hinata what's going on with you? First you didn't come and then yo...

He looked at her face and stopped.

Kiba: Hinata who did this to you?!?! You need to tell me!!!

She didn't answer but a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kiba sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she cried out and he loosened his grip but didn't let go of her.

Kiba: Your going to be okay Hinata, your going to be okay.

He was going to make sure of it! She started to cry and hugged him back. He let her cry that's what she needed right now to show her pain to someone she trusted and would never judge her for any of her actions. She had no strength left in her so she needed someone else's to help her. He rubbed her back and hushed her gently. Her tears were soaking into his jacket. He wished he could just take all her pain away. Then he remembered the first day they had really met each other in Iruka's class. When he fist found out he was going to be on the same team as her, he hated the idea of having such a weak little mouse for a team mate. Now he couldn't imagine living without her. Not in a romantic way, but more like a relationship you have with your pet like a dog. Just extremely loyal and close friends until the end of forever. He gently pulled her away from him. He gently put his hand under his chin then lifted it up so she would look him in the eye.

Kiba:Hinata who did this to you? Was it Neji wasn't it?!

She held a blank expression on her face but never looked away from him. Her tears stopped. She really wished she could tell him the whole story but she was forbidden to do so on orders from her father that had been sent by a Hyuuga jonin. She was forbidden to tell her best friend Neji beat her so bad she needed medical attention. She was forbidden to ask him for help. She was forbidden to show her emotions. She was forbidden to talk to anyone. She was forbidden to leave her room. She was forbidden to leave the compound. She was forbidden talk to the elders unless her father was present. Twice she was approached but she wouldn't talk to them so they left. Neji broke her spirit and now she was a prisoner in her own home. Her father never came to see her at all. He knew what happened and he didn't care, he was covering up Neji's actions. Why was she the way she was? She just wanted everything to end to fall back asleep and never wake up. Another tear slowly fell down.

Hinata:P-pl-please K-Ki-b-ba don't t-tell a-anyone. Y-y-you c-can-'t. P-promise m-me. I-I-I w-will be f-fine. I-I'm n-not supposed t-to see a-anyone. O-o-or t-talk. B-but I j-just had t-to s-see you K-K-Kiba. Kur-Kurenai was phoned a-and a-already t-told that I-I-I will b-be busy un-untill f-fri-friday.

Her stutter angered Kiba every time he heard her talk like that it made him mad. Not because it was her fault or it was apart of her he hated. But she did that when she was scared or extremely nervous like around Naruto. It showed right now and worse then ever. He gave her a small scowl.

Kiba: Alright I won't tell anyone yet. But I don't want to leave you like this Hinata. You didn't deserve this your the most angelic person on this planet. You have friends that would go to the end of the earth for you even if it ment death. I wish I could of protected you then I wouldn't be so angry at myself. Just looking at you is driving me insane right now. The only thing that is keeping me from hunting down Neji and killing him is you, a part of me would die inside if you, Hinata if you ever shed tears because of me. Your protecting your family who never protected you. Your one special person Hinata I think I would of lost it along time ago. I was really worried about you earlier so was Hana and my crazy cousins, we all came to see you. I sent them to class though they were really bummed out from you not coming this morning.

Her face lightened up a bit. Kiba was glad to see a bit of her old self come through sealing up one of the cracks that Neji had made. Kiba was hurting inside he just wanted to get Neji and vowed if she gave the order he hunt him down with his cousins and kill him. But he knew that clan wars were not tolerated in the village. Sever consequences would be handed out but Kiba was ready to face them if it meant Hinata would live a pain free happy life.

Kiba stayed for an hour more and talked with Hinata. Her stutter let up and Kiba was happy to see that. she also smiled a couple of times too. He gave Hinata a hug before he left and told her to call him later and if he didn't hear from her by 6 pm he'd come back full force with his family. But he had to go meet his cousins for lunch soon and knew he had to blow off some steam before then or he was going to explode. After he left he ran all the way to the training grounds and did some hard core training for an hour. What was he going to tell his cousins? They would know somethings up with him. It was a sixth sent they had just like talking to animals they knew what the others felt. Well ha was going to have to deal with it when he got there. Luckily he could think on the way. So on he went to the school. He headed out followed by Akamaru

**Dealing With life Itself**

Well I kinda skipped ahead a bit when because other wise it would of been one hell of a chapter so I decided to make it into two. I put Hinata first. This chapter is going to be a bout Neji and time rewinds back to the night before. Hiashi doesn't know there is a medic in the house already until the housekeeper tells him to so she could help Neji. Neji dreams of the past while unconscious. See you later, Remember to review:)


	7. Dealing With Life Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but sure in hell wish I did!

Sorry for the long wait but I have other stories on the go too. But finally it is here so read and enjoy! Remember to review:)

This chapter switches from Neji now to small Neji which is just his memories of his childhood. Most of it reveals why he acts the way he does now. So read and find out. If things aren't clear just tell me.

**Dealing With Life Itself**

Flash back to the night before chapter 6:

"Call the Hospital and tell them that Neji is coming!" Hiashi shouted.

"Yes Sir" the guard materialized out.

"Neji hold on your going to be fine!" Hiashi tried to comfort Neji.

"Hia...ashi..." Neji chocked out before he lost all consciousness.

Finished flashback and restart.

Neji was lifeless in the chair, Hiashi lowered him to the floor and opened his jacket. A fresh pool of blood came rushing out. Hiashi for the first time in a long tome was fearful for Neji's life. He needed something to be done and fast. He applied pressure to Neji's open wound and felt the break in his ribs.

The guard that was sent to call the hospital was just hanging up when Shizune walked out of Hinata's room. The guard just looked at her and grabbed her arm, the housekeeper was in shock.

"Wait where are you taking Shizune?" she called after them.

"We need a medic and fast!" He replied and kept dragging Shizune down the hall.

"Why do you need a medic?" Shizune asked.

"Master Neji is severely injured, he has lost alot of blood and is unconscious! Lord Hiashi needs a medic now!"

"Neji?!?! What is going on here?!?" Shizune yelled.

She didn't get an answer but saw what the guard meant as she was shoved into a room. She saw Lord Hiashi bent over Neji trying to stop the bleeding. Neji was unconscious and lost a great amount of blood! So she did what she does best and jumped right into action. Giving orders to those around her even to Hiashi who normally she would never talk to like that, but now was no time to be handing out pleasantries. She had to work fast Neji's life depended on it. Hopefully she could help him enough so he would make it to surgery in the hospital.

Small Neji:

Neji heard his mom crying again. It happened alot. Almost an everyday occurrence. She would just sit there and sob uncontrollably. Neji never knew the reason why. But after his fathers death, to his thinking that was the reason why she cried. He stood there for a moment and then went to his mother and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him and then back down to keep on crying.

"Mother why are you sad? Can I do anything to help?" Neji asked.

"No! No you can't Neji! You don't understand you never will understand! You have no idea! Just leave me alone! "

Her sudden out burst scared Neji and he backed off. His mother just kept on crying. She didn't need him and he didn't like to hear her cry so he went outside and sat down. He looked so small as he sat there hugging his knees. Confused and hurt. Why did his father have to die? He needed him to be alive so he could take care of his mother. He tried to take care of her and make her happy but she wasn't the same anymore. He stood up and went to the garden to see the flowers. He was alone just like always. The main branchers just stayed away from him and even the side branchers would have little to do with him. He was just often ignored by all in his clan. Before his father died it hadn't been that way. Even at his age he knew he was an outsider a castaway. He walked slowly around the garden touching flowers as he passed them.

"Neji? Oh my it is you! Look how big your getting! I thought you were one of the guards!"

Neji looked up and smiled it was his aunt.

"Hi Aunt Maya." He looked back down at the ground.

"What's wrong Neji?"

"Mother is crying again. She doesn't want me near her."

"Oh,my poor boy."

She knelt down and gave him a big hug. She felt him start to shake, he was crying as he hugged her back. She pushed him away so she could see his face.

"Aww, Neji a handsome boy like you shouldn't be crying on such a beautiful day like this. Let's take a walk around the garden together."

Neji wiped his eyes."Okay."

Regular time:

Neji had just made it to the hospital. He was placed on a stretcher and had a team of 6 working on him as he was being wheeled into surgery. There were 4 more waiting for him in surgery. Shizune was one of them that was going to help during the operation. He was in critical condition and require two blood transfusions, his chest was a mess. He was on code red. Which meant that he was in between life and death. Hiashi stood at the of the hall and watched him disappear into surgery. Worried if he was going to make it out alive. But would Neji know this?

Small Neji:

This was his second day at the academy and he had made some new friends. They had asked him to play with them at the park. He ran all the way home to tell his mother. He couldn't wait to meet them at the park! He ran into the house and hugged his mother.

"Mother I was asked to play at the park with some of my new friends can I go?!"

"No Neji that's not a such a good idea. You know how I worry about you! Someones going to take you away from me!"

"But mother I'll be careful! I promise!"

"Neji I said no! You can't go to the park it's not safe! The main branchers want to take you from me! They will steal you while your there! You need to stay with me Neji!"

"But I promised them I'd go."

"Didn't you hear me they are going to steal you away Neji!"

"Mother why would they do that?" asked confused.

"Neji your not going and that's final! You hear me your not going!" She yelled."You don't understand Neji! You need to understand that they are evil and want to hurt you and me! That's all they want to do is hurt us and they won't stop!"

Neji was scared of her out burst and was on the verge of tears. His mom knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him like it was the last hug she was going to give him.

"Neji please don't go to the park I don't want to lose you! I love you too much to lose you to them! I need you to stay here with me please Neji."

"Okay mother I'll stay home." Neji hugged her back.

His mother started to cry and so did he. He needed someone to help her some one to save her. But nobody cared about them except his aunt. That's when he changed the way he thought. He decided he would be a great ninja one day and prove to everyone he was worth something. He would bring honor to his mother and himself. Once he did that he would be able to take care of her and they could be happy. The others would no longer ignore them like they do, but respect them.

Regular time:

Neji had been in surgery for two hours now and they seemed to be making progress. The rib bone had done some major damage to his chest. Ripping muscle and vital arteries. It was amazing he held out for as long as he did without medical attention. They had lost his heart beat once already but brought him back. He seemed to be doing fine now. His chest was open, tubes and clamps were every where and filled his chest. He was in rough shape. Shizune was wondering how this could happen. First Hinata was beaten senseless by this boy and now he was fighting for his life. The files were hers now that she was involved so later she will get the answers but for now she to concentrate on saving Neji.

Small Neji:

He was finished for today at the academy. He was happy because they didn't have lessons this afternoon and got to play dodgeball and hide and capture the flag instead. It was a good day and when he left the house this morning his mother promised to take him to the park so he could play with his friends. He ran all the way home and went inside.

"Mother I'm home!"

He raced in and there was no answer. Which was strange because she was always home when he got there. He looked around the house calling her in case she was sleeping or just couldn't hear him. She wasn't home. So he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and thought to himself maybe she went shopping she'll be home soon. He sat down at the table and saw a note. He wondered what it was so he read it.

_Dear Neji,_

_I love you with all my heart. I didn't want to do this but it had to be done. I'm leaving the village and I'm not coming back. I have no other choice in the matter and can't stay where there are bad people and bad blood. I really wanted for you to come with me but I couldn't risk it. So I'm leaving you here. I will come back for you one day. The clan will take care of you for now. I have to leave before they find out. Stay here until Aunt Maya comes. Then you will live with her. I love you Neji with all my heart. Bye._

Tears filled his eyes as he read the letter again. She left him. She left the village and left him behind. He was only 7 and alone. He was a lost soul. He didn't know what to do. His world was now shattered and broken. The only person who comforted him was gone what was he going to do? So he went to the front steps and sat down. Tears rolled down his face and he sat there with the letter in his hand. Why would she leave him all alone? He sat there for what felt like an eternity to a little boy. He had to wait 5 hours until his aunt came. She walked up to the step. Neji was sitting with his arms around his legs and his head buried in his arms. She sat down beside him.

"Neji is everything alright?"

Neji didn't answer. She gently raised his head with her hands. "Neji what's wrong?" He gave her the letter. She took it and read it.

She jumped up and ran into the house and called someone. She was yelling on the phone and crying. Neji stood up and went into the house fresh tears emerging from his eyes. Maya went over and hugged him and rubbed his head telling him everything was going to be alright. But he knew better than to believe what others said.

Regular time:

Neji had made it through surgery. He was in stable condition and doing well. Most of the damage had been repaired. He was going to have to rest and let his body take over the healing. He should be home in 4 days. He didn't wake up yet due to the sedatives he was given but was breathing and moving on his own. He was also mumbling as he dreamed. Shizune checked up on him at the end of her shift. It had be a long night for everyone. Hiashi went home as soon as he heard that Neji was going to make it and was healing fast.

Small Neji:

He had seen his cousin a hand full of times but he really liked her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His father said he shouldn't waste his time being foolish. Hinata was going to marry someone with strong Hyuuga blood and an elite shinobi. He didn't care he was still going to be nice to her because she was always so nice to him. He loved the way she blushed when ever he talked to her and her cute giggle. One time they were in the garden looking at flowers and he picked some for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Th-thank you N-Neji." She blushed. It was time for her to go home. They had both said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Later Neji would get a whipping for taking flowers that didn't belong to him. Yes he was sore but the way Hinata smiled and was so appreciative of them made it all worth it in the end. Everything clouded over in a second.

A mirror appeared out of no where and it was Neji just standing there alone in a cloud of fog. He was his regular self 16, he walked up to the mirror and looked at it. He saw the reflection it was him but he was 8. He looked down at his younger self and the younger self crossed his arms. "Neji I don't like what we've become! You broke us now you have to fix us!" Younger Neji yelled and threw a rock at the mirror smashing it.

"Neji are you okay? Do you need more morphine?"

His eyes were half open and he had to let his eyes focus. It took a minute. He looked over and saw a nurse leaning over him checking his vitals. He was awake.

**Broken Heart**

Three days later and Hinata is still broken and nothing so far is able to fix her. Neji is out of the hospital after private healing takes place. He doesn't seem like himself. Hinata is about to the unimaginable to her clan can anyone stop her? I can but that's not the point. :)

Remember to review:)


End file.
